Percabeth in Goode High
by Chouxes
Summary: A lot of Percabeth when Annabeth transfers to Goode to meet Percy. They will have to face challenges together. Sorry I'm not good at summaries! But enjoy! RATED T FOR SWEARING. ON HIATUS DUE TO INTENSE FAMILY PROBLEMS AND DEPRESSION
1. Surprise!

**Hey guys! I know, I still have my other story Taking me away to complete but I really wanted to do this one. The idea for this story has been in my head for a **_**long **_**time now so...yeah. Please forgive me if I have grammer that is not good and spelling mistakes and stuff. Please R&amp;R! And one last thing, I hate having to do the disclaimer .CHAPTER so I'm going to do it once and for all. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes of Olympus or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I only own the plot. Everything belongs to Rick Riordan.**

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

I leaned against my locker talking to my friends, Luke, Will and Noah. We were chatting and having a good time but my mind was on the one and only, Annabeth Chase a.k.a Wise Girl. Her beautiful curly blond hair that is definitely fit for a princess and her stormy gray eyes. Those eyes were beautiful and they were one of a kind. I miss her so much!

Oh, sorry. Let me introduce myself and tell you the story. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I'm a demigod from Camp Half-Blood. It's been 1 month since the seven in the prophecy have defeated Gaia. The seven include Annabeth Chase, who is my girlfriend, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, who is Jason's girlfriend, Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, who is Hazel's boyfriend and even though it's called the prophecy of the _seven, _there is an eighth member which is me, Percy Jackson. After we defeated Gaia, I decided to go to high school. Unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't come because she wanted to stay there. So we're having a long distance relationship.

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I am so excited! I am going to surprise Percy by transferring to Goode High, the high school that he's attending. Going to Goode will have a lot of benefits. Firstly, I will be able to see Percy every day. And also, I'm closer to Mount Olympus. I am currently re-designing Mount Olympus so I have to be close by it. He will be so surprised!

***At the school.***

I am finally at the school. It's a big building that's light blue on the outside and there is a lot of noise. It was a typical high school. The front yard had some trees and under them were people making out, reading or doing their homework.

I was wearing light blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, a grey baggy shirt and a with my owl necklace and earrings.

I entered the school and started walking down the hall. When they saw me walking, a lot of boys whistled at me and a lot of girls glared. I just continued walking down the hallway and at the far end, I could see Percy talking with his friends. He was better looking now. He was taller and and leaner and he was tanned. His jet black hair was still ruffled in that cute way and his sea green eyes were as beautiful as ever. I went to the office, Percy still not noticing me. I knocked on the door. "Come in." said a voice that seemed very familiar. I came in and say Bacchus. The wine god.

"Hi Bacchus. No need for you to disguise yourself." I said.

"Annabelle! How are you?" he replied.

"It's Annabeth. And I'm good. Thanks."

"Anyway, Aniebelle. Do you want me to find someone to guide you?"

"No thanks. I have someone here that can guide me."

"Okay good, now off you go." He handed me my schedule.

"Okay bye."

My locker number is apparently 449. I searched and I finally found it. It was right next to Percy. His locker was on my right. I heard him say bye to his friends and he started getting his books from his locker. He still didn't notice me. I opened my locker and put my books in. After a lot of concentration, I found out that my first lesson is English. Oh joy! (Note the sarcasm.) I hate English. After all, I have dyslexia and ADHD so you must get it now. I put my English books in my bag and put it on my shoulder.

I thought and thought. _How should I greet him? Should I just go up to him and say hi? What should I do?! Wait…what? I'm acting like someone from Aphrodite! I'm a daughter of Athena. I shouldn't be acting like this! _I scolded myself mentally. His back was facing me. I put my hands on his eyes and said

"Guess who!" Everyone was watching us by now. It seems like he's really popular.

"I told you Drew. I don't want to go out with you!"

"Who's Drew?" He turned around.

"Annabeth!" he said loudly. Happiness was very obvious in his voice. He hugged me tight and my feet were off the ground. Everyone had their jaw hanging. He looked at me for a second and then we kissed. Everyone's eyes widened. We kissed for 10 seconds and then I realised that everyone was looking at us. I pulled away. He pouted. I laughed and told him to put me on the floor. And he did.

I was earning a lot of glares from many girls but I was too happy to care about that. This was going to be a fun year!

***XxX***

**Sorry if it's too short or something. I did my best and I promise that I will continue this story. Please send me suggestions! Constructive criticism is very appreciated. But no flames please! **


	2. Moving In Together

**Hi everyone! I am so happy right now! I got lots of reviews in my other story Taking me Away and I got a quite a lot of reviews for only one chapter! Please Review! *puppy dog eyes.* Anyways, on with the story!**

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I turned To Percy. "Gimme your schedule. I'm gonna compare it to mine." I tell Percy.

"There you go." He hands me the schedule..

After a few minutes of concentration, I finally find out what the subjects are. See, I'm dyslexic. My brain is made to read Greek, not English. I also have ADHD. Most demigods have dyslexia and ADHD.

I turn to Percy. "We have everything together except for the 4th period. I have Architecture and you have Marine Biology."

"Cool! Then we better be off to English!" he says with a grin.

"Okay. You lead the way." I reply.

***In the classroom***

Percy intertwined his fingers with mine. He dragged me to the back row. "Let's sit here." He says. Motioning to two seats next to each other. The seats were near a window.

Percy sat in the one closest to a window. I sat next to him. "I missed you." He tells me.

"Me too, Seaweed Brain."

He leans in and kisses me. I missed the warm and soft feeling of his lips against mine. We kissed for one full minute and then we broke apart from the lack of air. Our foreheads were still touching and he smiled at me. I smiled back. We heard someone whistling. We turned our heads to the direction of the sound. There was Percy's friends. I recognized them from earlier.

Percy glared at them. They came over, amusement in their eyes. "Care to introduce us Perce?" a tall boy with spiky black hair said. "Annabeth, let me introduce you to Luke, Will and Noah." He said, pointing to each of the boys when he said their name. "And this is Annabeth, my girlfriend that is very much real and not at all imaginary." He said to the crew of boys.

"Hi Annabeth." Said all of them.

"Anyways, we are going to leave you two lovebirds over here alone. We do not want to see you two eating each other's faces again." Luke said with a smirk.

Me and Percy both blushed crimson red. "Wise Girl, where are you staying?" Percy asked me.

"I'm staying at a hotel." I answered.

"Why? Come stay with us!" he whined. "And why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Firstly, I can't come stay with you! It would be more trouble for Sally and Paul and secondly, I wanted to surprise you!"

"Well, your surprise worked very well! And you're never too much trouble! Please come stay with us. Please!" He said please while making puppy dog eyes.

He knows that his puppy dog eyes always work. "Fine. But only if it's okay with Sally and Paul." I say.

"Yay!" he said and he gives me a peck on the cheek.

I laugh at his childish behaviour.

***After school.***

**Percy's P.O.V**

"Wise Girl, let's go to my house and if my mum says that you can stay, we can go back to your hotel to get your stuff." I tell Annabeth

"Okay."

After Annabeth packed up all of her stuff, we walked to my car hand in hand and I opened the door for her.

"Since when did you become such a gentleman?" Annabeth said to tease me.

"Why does everyone say that?" I complain.

Annabeth just laughs. After about 7 minutes, we were back at my house. I opened the door and I smelled the delicious scent of my mum's famous blue cookies.

"Yay! Cookies!" I say in a childish voice.

"Can't you be more mature Percy?" Annabeth asks with a smile.

"Nope!" I say. "Mum! Annabeth's here!"

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Percy's mum appears from the kitchen with an apron and mittens.

"Annabeth! How nice to see you! I suppose that your surprise for Percy has worked." She says.

"Pleasure to see you Sally! How are you? And yes my surprise has worked." I answer back.

"Wait…what?! Mum, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?!" Percy cries.

Me and Sally both laugh.

"Because it was a surprise dear. And kids, there are cookies in the kitchen!" Sally says.

Percy immediately runs to the kitchen. He already has three cookies in his mouth.

"Yum!" says Percy. "And mum, can Annabeth stay here? She's living in a hotel and if she stays here she can save money and I can be with her!" he says/asks Sally.

"Of course! Me and Paul would be delighted to have Annabeth stay. And Annabeth dear, you can stay as long as you like." She says.

"Thank you so much Sally." I say and hug her.

***XxX***

**So that was my first chapter! Sorry for only such a tiny chapter. I wanted to get it out so that you didn't have to wait ages. Please don't kill me! *Dodges Knives being thrown.* Bye!**


	3. The same bedroom!

**Hello peoplez! And no, the z in people was NOT a mistake. SO-O-O-O-O sorry for not updating any sooner but I had my other story and I was trying to get a chapter up for that one. Again, sorry. Thank you for waiting for me to update! I love you guys! :D Anyways, on with da story. And again, it is meant to be da and not the. **

**WARNING : THERE IS A MOMENT WHERE THEY MAKE OUT. SKIP THAT PART IF YOU DO NOT TOLERATE THOSE SCENES.**

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

"_Thank you so much Sally!" I say and hug her._

"You're welcome dear. Now, go with Percy and find out which room you are going to stay in." Sally says.

"Okay!" Percy and I say at the same time.

We go off to the hall where we can see one door. On it there was a sign that said 'GUEST BEDROOM.' Percy opened it and we saw that it was stuffed with old things and there was dust everywhere.

"Well, I may have forgotten that we turned the guest bedroom into a storeroom." Percy said sheepishly.

I sighed. "You're such a Seaweed Brain!" I say with a little smile on my face.

"Not my fault!"

"Whose is it then?"

"Uh…Um….Uh….Ah….I-I..Um…I mean…."

"Exactly." I said with a smirk on my face. "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"You can always sleep in my bedroom." His face was a red as a tomato. I figured that mine was too.

"If it's okay with Sally." I said shyly.

"It's okay with me! I heard your conversation. Percy's a big boy now. He's responsible enough to have a beautiful woman in his bed." She shouted from the kitchen. She chuckled.

"MUM!" Percy said. He was embarrassed. And so was I.

Percy and I moved all of my stuff into his room. He had a gigantic room with a king sized bed so that was plenty for two people. I sat down on Percy's bed. I was exhausted. I patted the space next to me signaling Percy to sit down. After he sat down, he put his shoulder around me and put my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you." Percy whispered.

"I missed you too." I said back.

He lifted up my head and kissed me softly. I kissed him back and it grew more and more passionate. Percy slipped his tongue in my mouth, not that I minded of course. Our tongues played with each other and he pushed me down on his bed. He was on top of me. I moaned.

We broke the kiss because of the lack of air.

"Percy, not now." I said. "Maybe another time. I'm tired. Okay?" I said.

"Okay."

To be truthful, I wanted him quite a lot and we didn't do it for 3 months. But I was in his house with his mom there. I had to act mature.

I kissed him softly. "I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

***XxX***

**Sorry for the small chapter! Some people wanted a scene where they make out so there you go. Anyways, bye! See ya next time! **


	4. Finding Nemo (filler chapter)

**Hello people! Please review! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter! *pouts.* So please, **_**please **_**review! But to people that did review, THANKS! And I shout out to the people that are following or put my story as their favorite story. It still means a lot to me! An if you have any suggestions, I would love to hear them. If I use your idea, I'll be sure to tell everyone that at the beginning of the chapter. ;) Also, there is a poll on my profile so PLEASE VOTE! I really want to hear your opinion and stuff. Anyways, on with the story, I talk way too much. **

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

_I kissed him softly. "I love you." I said._

"_I love you too." _

"Dinner's ready. Come and eat before it gets cold!" Sally shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Percy and I both said.

We got up and walked to the kitchen. The wooden table was covered in a gold tablecloth that shined and there was a pattern of flower drawings on it. There was a vase in the middle with red and light pink roses in it. It was a long rectangular shaped table with four chairs on its sides and one chair on it's shorter sides.

On the table were bowls. One of them had mashed potatoes in them. The other had salad, the next had garlic bread in it, the fourth one had fries - or chips as some of you might say – and the there was a tiny bowl next to the fries that had tomato sauce in it.

There were four people in the house that were going to eat so I had no idea why there was so much food. There were four plates on the table and one of them already had everything in, except that it was blue.

"Percy, I already put your blue food on the plate for you so go and sit there. Annabeth, you can sit wherever you want." Sally said.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

Percy went and sat down in his seat and said. "Wise Girl, sit here." **A/N: I realized that they hadn't called each other by their nicknames a lot.**

"Okay, thanks."

***After Dinner.* **

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Percy asked me.

"Um…sure. Why not?" I answered.

"How about we watch 'Finding Nemo'"

I chuckled. "Okay. We'll watch it since it's your favorite movie."

"Yay!"

I laughed at his childish antics. Percy went off to search for the movie while I waited on the couch. After two minutes, Percy came back with a CD in his hand.

"Found it." He said.

"I can see that."

He smiled at me and it made my heart flutter. He walked up to the TV and popped the CD into the DVD and then the TV automatically turned on. After 2 seconds, the menu for the movie came on. He pressed play and we started watching the movie. We watched only half of the movie. 'Why did we watch half of the movie' only you ask? Simply because during half of it we made out. That's why.

At the end of the movie, I just ended up sleeping on his shoulder.

***XxX***

**I AM SO SORRY! I keep saying that I'll post longer chapters, but they're still small. I HATE MYSELF! But this one was more of a filler chapter so…yeah. But I am still sorry 'cause I hate filler chapters myself so I don't blame you if you hated this one. But I swear on the river Styx that I'll make longer chapters afterwards. I don't know when, but I'll do it. :) Anyways, bye!**


	5. Author's Note (PLEASE READ) IMPORTANT

**AUTHORS'S NOTE **

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the author's note, I know that they're annoying. I've been really busy so I apologize for not posting anything for AGES! I AM REALLY SORRY! Anyways, I was thinking about putting Nico, Thalia, Leo, Piper, Jason, Conner, Travis and Katie into the story. I also wanted to put some Thalico (Thalia x Nico) and Tratie (Travis x Katie) into the story. I really need to know what you think so please tell me! Until next time! :) Bye! :D**


	6. Author's Note (2)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello! Yes, I know, another author's note. But this is just to say that I lost all of my chapters and will have to start all over again on the new chapter but I will work VERY hard so that I can get the chapter out ASAP. And I have decided that the demigods coming to Goode will be Thalia, Nico, Conner, Travis, Katie, Frank, Hazel, Jason &amp; Piper. There will be the pairings of : Tratie ( Travis x Katie ) , Frazel ( Frank x Hazel ) , Jasper ( Jason x Piper ) and of course, Percabeth. **

**And also, there will be no Thalico ( Thalia x Nico ) because many people did not want Thalico and VERY few actually wanted Thalico in the story. I'm SO sorry if you wanted Thalico in the story. Anyways, bye! **


	7. Popular Girls

**Hilo! I AM BACK! :D But anyways, on with the story. **

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

I woke up at 6:30 in the morning. I stretched and noticed that Percy was still in a deep sleep next to me. I tried to shake him awake but with no results. So, I decided to try a different method.

I went to the kitchen and got the ice tray. I took about half a dozen and went to the bedroom. I quickly put them down Percy's shirt because the ice was burning my hands. He yelped and stood up.

"Wise Girl, you are _so _dead." He said with a smirk.

"But you gotta catch me first!" I said and then ran out of the bedroom and into the living room.

We didn't know it, but Sally and Paul were watching us in the kitchen. They had an amused smile on their face. Sally shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Look at them." She says with amusement clear in her voice.

"Yeah. They're definitely going to be together forever." Paul replies.

"I agree."

I jumped over the couch with Percy not far behind. He watched me from the over side of the couch and sudden jumped to catch me by my waist and push me to the couch. He pinned my hands over my head and had his right knee between my legs and the other knee next to my leg.

"I win." He whispered.

He kissed me softly but passionately. Suddenly, Paul popped out of nowhere and cleared his throat. We immediately broke the kiss and untangled ourselves. We sat up straight on the couch and said in unison. "Yeah?" with a nervous laugh.

"You guys better get ready for school." He said with a laugh.

"Okay. Percy, let's go." I said and grabbed his hand. We ran up the stairs and I collapsed on the bed.

"Well, that was interesting." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Shut up. We have to get ready otherwise we'll be late to school."

"Fine."

***At school***

We arrived at school 10 minutes early. I looked at my schedule and saw that we had English with Paul first.

We walked to English class and sat in the back row. My seat was in the middle and Percy was sitting on my right. Percy was pouting because his favourite seat by the window was taken.

"Percy, it's just a seat." I told him.

"But it's my _favourite _seat." He answers back.

I laughed at him behaving like a 7 year old.

I decided to read my architecture book while waiting and Percy held my hand. Instinctively, I intertwined my fingers with his.

After two minutes, a girl with _way _too much flour-sorry, I meant makeup caked on her face started walking towards us. She had _extremely _long, hot pink stiletto shoes. ( I emphasise on extremely as much as I can ) She had barely any clothes on. She had a gold, see through top and really a miniskirt. She had long brown hair and had long hot pink earrings on.

She looked like the slut of the school, and boy, was I right.

"Oh god, hide me please." Percy told me.

"Why?" I replied.

"Because ever since Ruby came to this school, she's been trying to get in my pants."

"Oh, okay."

She came and put her pink manicured nails on my desk. She reeked of disgusting perfume.

"What are you doing holding hands with my Percy?!" she screeched.

"_Your _Percy?"

"Yeah, you slut! I've known him for longer than you!"

"I've known him since I was twelve."

She tried to use her nails to scratch me on my face but I simple blocked her.

"Bitch, I was trained to fight."

By now, a crowd was formed around us. Ruby screamed.

"You dumb blond!"

"Did you just call my girlfriend a slut and a dumb blond?" Percy said dangerously low. "She is the most intelligent person I know and she is _way _smarter than you."

"I was just trying to protect you. She doesn't love you and I can tell you don't love her either. You're already mine." She said with a smile.

"You are a bitch! Do you know that?! I am _not _yours and I will _never ever _be! Can you get that through your thick head?!" Percy shouted at her.

Ruby fake cried and ran off.

The crowd, seeing Percy's anger, dispersed and went on with their usual business, but they were really trying not to stare at Percy.

"Percy, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I just lost it. But I just don't like people criticising you."

"You don't have to apologise, Seaweed Brain. And thank you for protecting me."

I gave him a soft kiss.

Then, after about 15 seconds, Paul came in. Everyone sat down and stopped talking.

"Good morning class." Paul said.

"Good morning ." They chorused.

"Today, we are going to be reading a book called A Barrier Between Two People. (That's a book I'm currently writing.) The books are in a box at the front of the room. For people who want a challenge, they can come and get a Greek copy of the book." He said.

When he said that we could take a Greek copy of the book, he looked at us. We gave him a grateful smile in return.

Nobody took a Greek version of the book except for Percy and I.

***After English***

We packed up all of our things and headed to our locker. We put our English books in our locker and took out our Greek books since we had that subject next.

Percy was really cheerful because Greek was the only subject he could get an A in apart from Gym.

"You sure seem cheerful, Seaweed Brain. Can I know why?" I asked even though I knew why.

"Sure. Firstly, because Greek is my best subject. And secondly, because Ruby hasn't annoyed me at all since this morning. She might have finally given up on me." He said with happiness.

"You sure are weird." I said under my breath.

"Hey! I heard that."

I laughed.

"Let's just get to class."

***XxX***

**And that is all for today! I'm sorry, I know it's really small and I haven't updated in ages. I'll try to put the other demigods in the story in the next chapter. :) Anyways, until next time! :D**


	8. A Pool Party

**Hilo! Sorry about the irregular updates but thanks for everyone that stuck with me so far! I LOVE YOU ALL! And also, thanks for everyone that reviewed! 3 Anyways, on with the story! :) **

***XxX***

**RECAP OF THE LAST CHAPTER:**

"_You sure seem cheerful, Seaweed Brain. Can I know why?" I asked even though I knew why._

"_Sure. Firstly, because Greek is my best subject. And secondly, because Ruby hasn't annoyed me at all since this morning. She might have finally given up on me." He said with happiness._

"_You sure are weird." I said under my breath._

"_Hey! I heard that."_

_I laughed. _

"_Let's just get to class." _

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

We got to Greek class and we opened the door. We sat in the front row, much to Percy's disappointment. Finally, after 2 minutes, , *cough* Chiron *cough*, the Greek teacher, came in. You might be wondering about why Chiron is actually at school and not at camp. Well, the answer is simple. Chiron is actually looking for more demigods in different schools, plus he is also protecting us since we have a child of the Big Three here. And he was also very mysterious, saying that there was a little surprise for us, but the downside was that it would attract a lot of monster attention. Since I'm no child of Athena, I still hadn't figured out what that meant.

Anyways, he started teaching us about the Greek gods, but we didn't really need to listen since we already knew all of that stuff. And also, me and Annabeth were really happy because Chiron wouldn't make any mistakes like the other human teachers would have.

Then, he said that tomorrow we would be getting a quiz so that he would know if we already knew some other things about this subject. When he said this, he winked at us. In response, I grinned back.

So basically, Greek class wasn't much. But finally, we had lunch next! Yay! I could finally eat the delicious blue cookies my mum packed for me!

***XxX***

***At Lunch***

Annabeth and I decided to eat our lunch in the courtyard at the back of the school. Barely anyone came there so it was really nice since it was only the two of them.

Then, Annabeth's phone started to ring. (I know, a phone attracts monsters, but she has one anyway.) She picked it up and said.

"Hello."

The other person said something I couldn't hear and she made a wait-a-minute hand signal and walked away.

After about 1 minute, she came back with a grin on her face.

"Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Travis, Katie, Hazel and Frank are coming to this school! Tomorrow!" she practically yelled.

"What?! That's awesome! We're gonna have the whole gang here! But, wait a minute, that means that there are going to be FOUR children of the big three and SIX demigods here. It's gonna attract an ARMY of monsters." I said.

"I know, I thought about that too, but then I realized that Chiron's here. I remembered him telling me that a certain god, *cough* Hecate *cough*, put up a barrier spell on this school, which means that we're safe!"

"Wow! That's great!"

"I know right?!"

And so, we spent the rest of lunch just talking about everything from fruit to monsters.

So basically, the day was pretty uneventful, until the last period of the day. We had science with . Sadly, Ruby was with us too. She came up to us and started talking.

"Hi Annie an…" she was going to keep talking but I cut her off.

"It's Annabeth, not Annie." I said in a cold tone.

"Right." She said, apparently oblivious to the obvious anger in my voice. So, she continued talking.

"Anyways, I wanted to say sorry for this morning and what a bitch I was. So, as an apology, I wanted to invite you to this awesome pool party I'm having at my house."

Annabeth and I both knew that this was probably some stupid plan she made and we didn't buy it. But my the look on Annabeth's face, I knew that she had some plan that she made up on the spot.

"Okay, we'll come if we can bring some of our close friends."

Ruby looked like she was in deep thought but eventually she gave in.

"Fine. The more the merrier, right?" she said with what she thought was a seductive smile but to me, looked like a hideous attempt at flirting with me.

"So, when's the party?" I asked.

"Oh, right. I forgot. It's tomorrow, on Saturday, and you can come at 6:00 p.m. Oh, and my address is 13 Capab Street." She winked and left us. **(A/N : I made up the street name by the way.) **

I turned to Annabeth as soon as she left.

"So, Wise Girl, what's your brilliant plan?" and before she could answer I said. "Don't try to hide it from me. I could see from the look on your face that you made up a plan on the spot when she invited us to the party." I said.

"Sometimes I think that you know me a bit _too _well." She said with a smirk.

"Hey, it's in the job description of being your boyfriend to know everything about you." I said with a smile.

"Mm, I guess so." She said then gave me a soft kiss. "But anyway, my plan is that if she tries to do anything to you, you know that our friends from camp can be very intimidating when they want to be. Especially Thalia." She said with a proud smile. "And since we got two children of Hermes, they can humiliate her in front of the whole school and get away with it."

"That is _very_ true." I said. In my mind, I thought of all those times that Travis and Connor pranked Katie. Travis and Katie were eventually going to be a couple. Basically everyone at camp knew it.

And so, after the lesson, the bell rung.

Annabeth and I were very happy since we could finally go back home and get a nice sleep. We both wanted the day to end quickly since the gang were going to come early in the morning tomorrow. As if Annabeth was reading my thoughts, she said :

"I wish the day woud end quicker so that we can see the gang tomorrow!"

"Yeah, me too."

***At home***

When we got back home, I let my mum know I was home.

"Mum! I'm back home with Annabeth!"

Then, Sally came from the kitchen with an apron.

"Oh, hello Percy. There's a little surprise waiting for you two in your bedroom." She said mysteriously then went back into the kitchen.

"What? Mum?" I called after her. "Mum, what's the surprise?"

"Go see for yourself."

And so, I took Annabeth's hand and opened the bedroom door. And there was...

***XxX***

**And that's the end of the chapter! It's a cliffhanger! I'm evil, aren't I? But I promise to update as soon as I can. :) Love you all!**


	9. The Demigods Arrive!

**Hello again! Sorry about the last cliffhanger, but I'm pretty sure it was obvious to some of you. And I got some reviews saying that some of the characters were OOC but I can't help it. I'm sorry about that. :( Anyways, read on! **

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

**Recap of the last chapter**

_When we got back home, I let my mum know I was home._

"_Mum! I'm back home with Annabeth!" _

_Then, Sally came from the kitchen with an apron. _

"_Oh, hello Percy. There's a little surprise waiting for you two in your bedroom." She said mysteriously then went back into the kitchen._

"_What? Mum?" I called after her. "Mum, what's the surprise?" _

"_Go see for yourself."_

_And so, I took Annabeth's hand and opened the bedroom door. And there was..._

***XxX***

Thalia, Nico and the rest of the demigods standing in the room and shouting: "Surprise!"

"Oh, my gods!" Annabeth and I said in unison.

Annabeth squealed and gave Thalia a hug. It was understandable, those two were best friends and they didn't see each other that much because Thalia was a Hunter of Artemis. Then, everyone started hugging each other, and after all of us were done being reunited, I started speaking.

"Weren't you guys meant to come tomorrow?" I asked.

"Why? Do you not want us here Percy?" Travis said in mock sadness and put his hand over his heart.

"You know what I meant Travis." I said with a smile. Ah, how I missed all of them.

"Well, we decided to give you a little surprise. And by the way, we're all coming to Goode too. Chiron decided that it was good if we could relax for once and have a supposedly 'normal' life." Katie said while putting airquotes around the word normal.

"Really?! Yay! That's awesome!" Annabeth said.

"I know right?" Katie said.

"Anyway, we're gonna go to a pool party tomorrow and we were wondering if you guys wanted to come. Even if you say no, we're forcing you to come anyway." I said.

"Yeah, we'll come." Everyone said.

"Cool. But be careful, the girl that invited us is trying to get in my pants and we would appreciate it if you guys kind of humiliate her if she tries to put some stupid plan in action." I said while looking in Travis and Connor's direction. " *cough* You two Stolls *cough* " He continued.

"YES! Someone _finally _asked us to prank someone else and we won't get in trouble for it by Katie!" Travis said, which resulted in a punch in the arm by Katie.

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

Then, we went in the lounge and sat on the couch. We started catching up with them but then we all got a strange feeling in our stomach. We all immediately stopped talking and looked around warily. Then, suddenly, we were sucked into a vortex and we all went down into some kind of tunnel screaming. After 10 seconds, we appeared in what looked like the throne room on Olympus. There was Zeus, Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Demeter, Aphrodite, Ares and Hades all standing.

We bowed down despite our shock and then Zeus said:

"Stand, young demigods."

And so, we did.

"We called you here because we were informed that you were all going to attend Goode High. So, we have built you a house and we want to give you several gifts today." He said.

We were all very surprised, a _house_? Wow, that was a lot.

"Jason and Thalia, come before me." Zeus's voice boomed.

And so, they both stepped up and stood before Zeus.

"Jason and Thalia, I shall give you both this." And he handed them both a bag with lots of tiny pebbles in it. "Those pebbles, when thrown onto the ground, will trap all enemies within 100 metres of it and shock them with a lightning bolt. Be careful with them, they are extremely powerful." He said and gave them a kind smile.

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." They both said and bowed. Then they returned back to the line of demigods.

Then, Athena called me.

"Hello, Annabeth." She said kindly.

"Hello, mother." I replied.

"I wanted to give you this today." And she gave me a necklace with a silver owl on it and ruby carefully cut into a circle as eyes. "This necklace increases your intelligence, your agility and your strength. It will help you when you facing hard challenges. Also, when wearing this necklace, you will have a stronger link with Percy, allowing you to talk mentally with him." At this, Percy and I blushed. And then she reduced her size to human form and she came up to me. She whispered in my ear: "I approve of your relationship with him, by the way. He will be a good husband." She said with a smirk. I blushed and my face was scarlet red. Percy noticed this and tried to talk to me through his eyes. I gave him a look that said I'll-talk-to-you-later.

"And Annabeth, I'm sorry if I haven't exactly been a good mother to you. I'm just not allowed to meddle in your life. I'm sorry. If I had the choice, I would try my hardest to be a normal and caring mother for you. But always remember that I love you." She said in a low voice so that no one else could hear us. Then she did something that surprised everyone there. She hugged me. "Thank you, mum." I whispered. But she heard me anyway. She smiled. Then she became a giant again and returned to her throne. After that, I was pretty much in shock. But then I returned to the group of demigods.

Then, Poseidon called Percy. He said:

"Percy, I am giving you a necklace that is exactly like Annabeth's except for the style." He said and gave him a necklace that had a silver trident on in with vines tiny green vines wrapped around it. "It will improve your agility, strength, and intelligence and you will be able to talk mentally with Annabeth."

"Thank you, father." Percy said and bowed.

Poseidon gave him a smile in return. You could see that Poseidon cared and loved Percy a lot.

Then, Percy returned and stood next to me.

***XxX***

**Katie's P.O.V**

Then, Hermes called Travis and Conner.

"Hello, you two troublemakers." Hermes said. You could see that he wasn't very strict and had a good sense of humour by the way he was casually talking to everyone.

Travis and Connor, being called troublemakers, smiled proudly.

"Hey, dad." They said casually, usually, you need to be respectful and not just say 'Hey.' to your godly parent. But Hermes didn't seem to mind.

"So, let's get this over with. Well, I want to give you a blessing. It will allow you to have more agility and be able to disappear when you have to. If you are trying to disappear while making contact with a human being, like holding their hand or something, you will make them disappear too." Then, he changed to human size and went over to Travis and Connor. He put one hand of both of their heads, and muttered something in Ancient Greek. After that, Travis and Connor started glowing yellow for about 10 seconds. Everyone stared at them. Connor became taller by about 3 centimetres and Travis grew by about 4. Travis's hair became longer and he had to brush it aside to be able to see completely. Travis looked leaner and more muscular and he was kinda cute. Okay, maybe he was _really _cute. But wait- what am I saying? If Travis caught me thinking about how cute he is, it would just add to his ego which I _don't _want to happen. Then, they both came back to the group. Travis came and stood by me.

"Hey Katie-kat." He said with his mischievous smile.

Mm, looks like his smile got cuter too! Oh, god! Why am I thinking this? We are enemies! I must not think that! But I couldn't help but blush. I analysed him and he seemed to be noticing that too.

"Checking me out?" He asked with a smirk.

"No! It's just weird to see you different."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? You've grown taller by about 4 centimetres, become more muscular, become leaner and your hair's gotten longer after the blessing." I said.

"Really? Mm, didn't notice. Sure, I felt different after the blessing, more agile and stuff, but I didn't think I changed physically." He said. "So…you sure notice a lot about me, Katie-kat." He put his hand around my waist and rested his forehead against mine. Ah, his eyes were beautiful. Wait, what?!

'Oh, shut up." I said, trying not to blush, but I did anyway. "And get your hands off me." I said, managing to put an angry expression on my face.

"Okay, okay." He said and put up his hands in mock surrender.

***XxX***

**Travis's P.O.V**

After I finished talking with Katie, her mother, Demeter, called her up.

"Katie, I shall give you a blessing. You will have the power better control over all living things. And also, you will be able to change the weather and make storms." Like Hermes did to me, Demeter made her size human-like. She went over to Katie and cast some kind of spell in Ancient Greek. Katie glowed pink and she seemed to grow taller by about 3 centimeters. Her hair grew longer and seemed to shine. She seemed more slender and she didn't look like a girl anymore, she was a beautiful woman. To me, she seemed even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. Wait-what am I saying? I don't even like her. Maybe she just became cuter but that's all.

And then, she said.

"Thank you, mother."

Demeter smiled. "You will do well in the future."

Then, Demeter went back to her gigantic size and sat on her throne again.

Katie was coming to stand next to me. I didn't realise it, but my mouth was wide open. She came over and closed my mouth.

"You'll catch flies, Stoll." She said with a sly smile. Wow! She could look seductive when she wanted to! Wait-what?! But then, she seemed to realise how close we were and blushed. I could practically feel her breath on my skin. Then, she took a step back and turned to face the gods and tried to act like nothing happened.

***XxX***

**Piper's P.O.V**

After Katie got her blessing, Aphrodite called me.

"Hello, Piper." She said.

"Hello, mother." I said and bowed.

"Piper, today, I wanted to give you this." She said and handed me a black ring with a white diamond on it. "When you twist the diamond on this ring and point it to the person you want to target, you will have complete power over that person for 15 minutes. But you can only control one person at a time. Be careful, if used correctly, it can cause great damage to your enemies." She paused and then continued. "And I know that you've been wondering this, but don't worry, you have found true love." At, this, I blushed scarlet red and so did Jason.

"Thank you."

And then I went to stand next to Jason again.

"When she said that you found true love, she did mean me, right?" He asked me with a half amused and half worried expression.

"Who else would there be, Sparky?" I asked with a smirk, then kissed him lightly on the lips.

Aphrodite, seeing this little scene, smiled at me. I blushed even more after that.

After I got my present, Ares called Frank over.

"Hello, son."

"Hello, father." Frank said.

"I'm going to be giving you this." Ares said and handed Frank a bracelet. It was woven with blood red strings and looked quite normal. "When you feel extreme anger during battle, the bracelet will be activated, and you will receive my blessing, which will make you receive my blessing, and no weapon will harm you. I assume that you do remember when you got my blessing, yes?"

"Uh, yes, dad."

"Good.

Then, Frank bowed and said:

"Thank you."

'You're welcome, son."

And now, the only people that didn't get a gift were Nico and Hazel, who were both children of Hades. And so, they knew what to expect.

Hades called them over, and he looked as scary as ever.

"Hello, children."

Nico and Hazel both bowed and said:

"Hello, father."

"I want to give you both this." He said and gave them a bag that was filled with black dust. "This, when thrown at someone, will put them into a trance for 5 minutes. If used correctly, it will give you a huge advantage. But be careful with it and do not accidentally sprinkle it on your allies."

"Okay, thank you." They both said and returned to the group.

Now that everyone got their gifts, Zeus stood up.

"I will now give everyone of you a golden card. You can use it in any normal ATM. It has unlimited drachmas and normal money in it and so you will not need to struggle for money."

The golden cards had the name of the owner on it and we were all very happy when given this gift.

"Now that everything is done, we will transport you to your new house."

And before any of us could react, again we were sucked into the pitch black vortex and we reappeared at a house. Wait no, not a house. A mansion, really.

"Wow." Everyone of us said.

"Didn't he say that he built us a _house_? This is more of a _mansion_!" Jason said as if reading my thoughts.

"I know, right?" Percy said.

"Are you guys sure this is the right house?" Annabeth asked, still in shock over finding out that we now owned a mansion.

"Well, it does have writing in Greek over the door." I said.

"Oh. I didn't notice that." Percy said.

"What does it say?" Thalia asked.

"Well, _pinecone face_, we better get closer to be able to actually read it." Nico said.

"Fine, _deathbreath_." Thalia said with a smirk.

After we got closer, Annabeth read the words out loud.

"It says, _A team is better than one alone._"

"Cool." Nico said. "Can we go inside now?"

***XxX***

**So, did ya hate it? Like it? Really like it? Give me your opinion by reviewing! :) Give me advice people! And ideas! Anyways, until next time! :D And I'm so proud of myself, it's the longest chapter yet! YAY! **


	10. The House! (More Of A Mansion)

**Hello! Did ya like the last chapter? I hope you did. Anyways, ideas, people! I need them! Anyways, I also want reviews! But I'm not gonna be one of those authors that demand a certain number of reviews before posting another chapter causeI don't wanna be like that. You guys are awesome and I love you all whether you review or not. And like I said, constructive criticism is accepted but flames are not. Anyways, enough talking, on with the chapter!**

***XxX***

**Recap of the last chapter**

"_Are you guys sure this is the right house?" Annabeth asked, still in shock over finding out that we now owned a mansion._

"_Well, it does have writing in Greek over the door." I said._

"_Oh. I didn't notice that." Percy said. _

"_What does it say?" Thalia asked._

"_Well, __**pinecone face**__, we better get closer to be able to actually read it." Nico said._

"_Fine, __**deathbreath**__." Thalia said with a smirk._

_After we got closer, Annabeth read the words out loud._

"_It says, A team is better than one alone."_

"_Cool." Nico said. "Can we go inside now?" _

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

You could see that Nico really wanted to see the inside of the house. But I wondered where we were, so I asked everybody.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked no one in particular.

"Um… I'm pretty sure this is the secret street that Chiron talked about. He said that there was this street with a barrier around it much like the one at camp. Only demigods and the oracle can go in. The only way mortals can go in is if we say 'I give the permission to whoever-you-want-to-go-inside to enter'." Percy said.

"That's really cool!" Thalia said.

"Now that everybody has finished talking, can we _please _go inside the house?" Nico whined.

"Stop whining, death breath." Thalia said.

"Shut up, pinecone face." Nico answered back.

And after they finished bickering, we entered the house.

To say it was beautiful was an understatement. It was _awesome_. The house looked even bigger inside than it did outside and everyone gasped when they saw it.

When we first entered, you could see the living room. The walls were white with dark blue swirls in random places. There was a huge black leather sofa and could easily fit all of us in. In front of the sofa was a gigantic cinema style television. There were lights in the ceiling that were about 1 meter apart on each side and they let out a bright blue light.

"Is everyone else seeing what I'm seeing?" Percy asked with a shocked face.

"If you're seeing the best living room in the world, then yes." Nico said.

We just stayed there, looking at the living room with an awestruck face. After 2 minutes, I decided that it was time that we finally get out of our shock and continue exploring the house, 'cause I couldn't wait to see the other rooms.

"I think it's time we move on to the next room!" I said enthusiastically.

"Then come on!" Thalia said.

It was a closed off room, so we had to open another door to get into the room. The door was dark blue, the same color as the swirls on the wall. I was sure that the door was meant to go with the main colors of the room.

After we opened the door, we saw another gigantic room. This time, it was the kitchen and dining room.

There was a gigantic rectangular, black marble table with matching chairs. The table had complicated patterns carved into it. There were swirls and tiny flowers. It was truly beautiful. The chairs had the same pattern carved on the back and it had a very comfortable looking white cushion on it.

There was a chandelier hanging over one side of the table and another hanging on the other side. There was an enormous white rectangular carpet under the table and the walls were black.

The only colors used in the dining room were black and white. It was extremely luxurious and all of us were amazed.

The room was very spacious, but not so spacious to make it seem like there is no furniture.

To the right of the dining room was a kitchen. It was quite big for just a kitchen. The kitchen seemed to follow the same theme of the dining room.

The tiles on the floor were black and so were the tiles on the wall. There was a white marble table using up a whole side and in one corner, there was a big, white fridge. There was also a stove, an oven and a dishwasher lined up on the opposite side of the marble table. In the kitchen there was also a chandelier, just like the dining room, but this time, it was in the middle of the room.

"I'm loving this house more and more…" Piper said.

"I completely agree with you, Pipes." Jason replied dreamily.

"Come on. I really wanna see what's in the next room." Thalia said.

We walked back to the dining room because we saw plain black stairs there. We went up the stairs, and saw a red door.

_Hello Demigods,_

_I hope that you have liked the rooms that you have seen so far. In front of this door you shall see a library. There area all kinds of books there but if you find that you cannot find a certain book, write the title in the computer on the right side of the room and the book shall appear in the correct shelve. The computer will also guide you to where the book is. _

_-Athena. _

_P.S – Annabeth, I hope you like this library, I designed it myself especially for you._

When I read the note out loud, I blushed when I saw the last part. I was honored but mostly happy. What daughter of Athena wouldn't want a library made by their mother?

"Congrats, Wise Girl." Percy said while smirking. Percy knew how proud I was.

I just ignored him and went inside. The others followed me and I gasped.

"Oh . My . Gods." I said, completely shocked.

The place was _huge_! The shelves were a dark brown and the books were ordered in topic.

There was a huge board on the wall that showed what kind of signs meant what kind of story. For example, the dragon meant that it was Fantasy. The question mark meant that it was Mystery and there were loads of other signs.

And to the right side of the library, there were about ten computers.

"Great! Now she's gonna spend more time here than with me. She probably loves this library more than me too." Percy exclaimed.

Everyone started laughing at this.

"Aww! You're worried that I love something more than you." I said while putting my arms around his neck. "But it's true. I do love this place more than you." I said jokingly.

And I couldn't keep the smile off my face while saying that. Everyone started laughing again.

Of course, everyone knew that I didn't love anything more than Percy. And he didn't love anything more than me. We went in Tartarus together for gods' sake!

"Okay, lovebirds, we have the place to explore! By the way, I noticed that there was a staircase in the corner." Thalia said enthusiastically.

"Ooh! Let's go then." Jason said.

We went and ran up the dark brown spiral stairs.

After we went up the stairs, we saw a shiny black door and a note attached to it.

_Hey Demigods,_

_Ares here. Hope you like the game room in there. There are all the games that one of you demigods will like in this room, if another person goes into that room, all the games in the world that they will like will be magically created and will be put into a section that will be labeled with their name. _

_If a new game comes out that one of you will like, it will appear on your own shelf. _

_With a lot of hate,_

_Ares._

"Typical of him to have such a unique ending." Frank said.

We all cracked a smile and went into the room.

There were about 15 televisions lined up on the wall with every kind of console you could imagine filed neatly on a shiny black shelf.

The walls were blood red and there were different shelves on both sides of the room. They were a shiny black too. The names of the demigods were each neatly printed in red letters on top of the shelf and in the shelf there were loads of games.

"Whoa." We all said.

"Oh look! There's another door there." Hazel said and pointed to another shiny black door.

We all went into the room.

There were about 20 computers in the room!

"Oh my god!" Travis and Connor said.

"There's another staircase guys." Thalia said.

And so we all went up the stairs again.

This time, we found a navy blue door with another note on it.

_Hi Everyone!_

_This is a cinema. There is voice command in the cinema so if you want a movie to play, just say 'I want whatever-movie-you-want-to-watch playing.' And if you want to forward, pause, play or whatever, you just have to ask. Hope you like it!_

_With lots of love,_

_Aphrodite_

_P.S – Hope you enjoy making out instead of watching the movie Percy and Annabeth!_

Percy and I both blushed like a tomato when we heard the last bit. Everyone turned to us smirking.

"So that's what you do, huh?" Travis said with a teasing smile.

"Umm… Why don't we go in now." I blurted out, still looking like a tomato.

"Oh, come on. Leave them now." Katie said. "We can annoy them later when we catch them making out." She added with a teasing smile.

"I've taught you well, young one." Travis said with a proud smile on his face.

"Shut up." She said and opened the door.

We were all completely surprised. When we heart cinema, we thought that it would be only a couch and a flat screen television or something like that, but we were wrong. It was an actual cinema. With the gigantic TV and the red seats. The walls were navy blue.

Except that ours were all recliner chairs and there were torches that lit up as we walked past them.

The floor was a nice fluffy carpet, so it was heaven when you walked on it barefoot. It was also navy blue like the all in all, it was _amazing_.

After exploring the place for about 5 minutes, we all felt tired so we thought that it would be best to explore the house quickly and then go to sleep. After all, they had to get ready for the party Ruby was throwing tomorrow.

And at the back of the cinema, there were red stairs to match with the seats. And so, we walked up and arrived at another door.

This time, the door was just plain white with a black border. There was another note on it.

_Hello all of you! _

_This room contains all of your bedrooms! You will have your own bathroom and shower in it but there will still be another gigantic bathroom for the boys and another one for the girls._

_The right side of the room will be for the girls, and the left side of the room will be for the boys. And also, each room was designed by your own parent._

_Hope you like it!_

_-Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Hermes &amp; Demeter._

"Ooh! Our own bedrooms! Let's go!" Katie said.

"I hope you don't mind if I come into your room at night, Katie-kat." Travis said, trying to flirt with her.

"Shut up, Stoll." She said with a glare. "Or I _will _kick your ass." She added threateningly.

Travis put his hand up, as if surrendering.

Everyone chuckled.

"Come on guys!" Nico whined. He could have the personality of a 5 year old sometimes, even though he was 15 now. **(A/N: I know that it's not his real age in the story, but deal with it.) **

And so we all went in. The room was divided by two signs. One of them pointed to the right side of the room and said 'GIRLS', while the other pointed to the left and said 'BOYS'.

"Okay then. I know we all want to check out our rooms and we want some time to explore it so I will give everyone 20 minutes to do so, and then we will all meet up here again." I said, taking charge.

"Okay." Everyone said.

It wasn't official, but everyone knew that I was the responsible and mature one that was the leader of the group.

In the girls' side, the leader was me, and in the boys' side, the leader was Percy, even though he didn't really wanna be.

And as I said before, the leader of the whole group was me. I didn't really want to be the leader but they somehow voted and agreed on it and I supposedly had no choice.

And after I said that, all of the girls grouped together and we headed to our side of the room.

The room was _gigantic_. The place had more than enough space for all of us.

It was practically a gigantic hall with lots of space.

On the right side of the hall, there was my room, which was grey and had owls all other the door. At the top, in Greek, my name was written in white.

The other room was Thalia's. It was black with silver swirl patterns on it. Her name was written in Greek at the top too.

It seems like everyone's names were written at the top in Greek and were in white.

And the last room on the right side of the hall was Piper's. It was light blue with pink hearts on it. She would not be happy with that. It must have been the courtesy of Aphrodite.

And on the other side of the wall were two bedrooms.

One of them were for Katie, it was dark green with yellow flowers decorating it.

And the last bedroom was Hazel's. It was brown with pictures of diamonds and other jewels decorating it.

So all of the doors were a lot like your personality, except maybe for Piper's.

When I opened the door to my bedroom, I saw the best thing ever!

My walls were light grey and my king sized bed was a dark grey. There were three white pillows on the bed. Two of the pillows were together and another was on top of the two in the middle.

There were three stuffed owls resting on the bed. One of them was big while two of them were small. The big owl was in the middle and one of each small owl were on each side of it. The sheets and blanket were white and there were two white nightstands on each side of the bed.

There was a fluffy carpet there that was white and there was a enormous flat screen television on the wall, facing the bed.

On the left side of the room, there was a door with a sign hanging over it that said 'BATHROOM' in Greek. The letters were black.

On both sides of the TV were bookshelves with my favourite books and books that I have wanted to read in forever! I _loved _my room.

In my head, I thanked my mum for the absolutely awesome room that she created.

There was also a balcony on the left side of the room. You had to open an elegant door that was made of glass to get to it.

And so, I opened it and stepped onto the balcony. But before I did, I took off my shoes, and I was glad to. The cold marble soothed my feet and the view was absolutely _breathtaking_. I didn't notice, but we were living near this awesome beach that had beautiful white sand.

And the best part was that the beach was only for us, because mortals couldn't see this street.

I made a mental note to go and visit the beach later. But then, I noticed that there was a small lever attached to the white railing on the balcony. It had a small note on it that was tied to the lever.

I gently pulled apart the knot and read the note.

_When you pull this lever, you will go to another level in the house that cannot be seen by mortals. It is a training room that has unlimited ammo and many different kind of swords, daggers, bows, ext… To get out of the room, there will be another lever there. You simply have to pull it, and you will come back to this level. _

_-Athena_

After reading that, I went into each of the girls' rooms and I saw that they all had the same lever. I also discovered that everybody's rooms were the same, the only thing that changed were the colours. The colours matched with the door. The walls will be the same colour as the door, the bed will be a slightly darker shade of it, and the night stand will be white and so will be the carpet.

***XxX***

***Percy's P.O.V***

After the group of girls went to their side, we went to our side too. In the giant hallway, there were three bedrooms on each side. On the right side of the room, there was my bedroom, Nico's bedroom, and Jason's bedroom. On the left side of the hall, there was Frank's, Travis's and Connor's bedroom. Each door had the owner's name written on it in Greek, and the letters were white.

My bedroom was green like my eyes and had seaweed and bubbles decorating the outside like a border. I was sure that Annabeth would be laughing at me because of the seaweed.

Nico's bedroom was black with a white skull in the middle. It was exactly like his personality; just plain scary and it reeked of death.

Jason's door was blue and had a lightning bolt in the middle of it and clouds at the top. Nothing much to say about that.

Frank's door was just red with a black border.

Travis's door was yellow and it looked like it was glowing.

And lastly, Connor's door was orange, and that looked like it was glowing too.

When I went into my room, I was astonished. (Yes, I learnt that word from Annabeth.) It was awesome! The walls were green like my door and it looked like it was underwater.

There was a king sized bed that was a slightly darker green and the sheets and pillows were white. There were two night stands that were white on either side of the bed. The carpet was also white. There was also a gigantic flat screen TV facing the bed and there was a door on the left side of the room that said 'BATHROOM' in Greek on it.

Also, there was a glass door that was dark green that led to a balcony. I opened the door and went onto the balcony. I could see the ocean from there. But there was also a lever that I saw.

There was a note attached to it and it said something about pulling this lever and going to another level for demigod training.

I went into each of the boys' rooms and I found out that they all had that lever. And also, I found out that everybody's rooms had the same layout, the only thing that changed were the colours.

All of us decided not to touch that lever until we met up with the girls.

And after we all explored our rooms, some of the guys decided to meet up with their girlfriends.

And so, I decided to meet up with Annabeth.

***XxX***

When I went into Annabeth's room, I was amazed. There couldn't have been a better room for her.

"Hey, Wise Girl." I said.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain." She answered back. "Do you like my room?"

"There couldn't be a better room for you." I said with a smile.

I took her hand. "Come on, let's go into my room."

I led her to my room and then, she started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked her with a pout, even though I already knew why.

"It's just *gasp* that the *gasp* seaweed…" she said and started laughing again.

"Oh, shut up." I said with amusement in my voice. "But seriously, do you like it?" I asked her.

"Yeah, of course." She said with a smile. "It's definitely…well…you."

"Good." I said and pinned her to the bed. "Because you're going to spend a lot of time here." I said seductively.

"Oh, am I?" she said, playing along.

"Mm hm." I said and kissed her.

She rolled us and she ended up on top, then I passed my tongue on her bottom lip, begging for entrance, and of course, she gladly opened her mouth.

After making out for about 5 minutes, someone cleared their throat.

We pulled apart and fixed ourselves up as fast as possible.

The whole group stood there, smirking.

"Uh…hi." I said with a nervous laugh. "We were just…uh…testing how comfortable the bed is."

"Sure you were." Connor teased.

"Can we just go now?" Annabeth whined.

"Okay, let's just stop annoying them now." Piper said. "Even though I really want to." She added with a grin.

"Shut up Piper." Annabeth said.

"Okay, anyway, we found a lever in all of our bedrooms saying that there was another level for demigods only." Jason said. "Do you have one too?"

"Uh, yeah, we all have one." Annabeth said. "How about we all go to our bedrooms and meet up on the next level?"

"Okay." All of us chorused.

***XxX***

After we went to the next level, we were completely awestruck. There was even more weapons and missiles and whatnot than the Argo II. There were bows, arrows, guns, missiles, bombs, daggers, swords, ect…

"Whoa. This is a demigod heaven." Annabeth said.

The floor was wooden and it was a shiny black. The walls were also wooden but it was red. There were shelves on all the walls containing weapons and there was an infinite number of ammo in wooden chests on the floor. There was a big space in the middle for training and there were targets that when damaged, regenerated.

Piper yawned.

"Hey, can we go to bed now?" she asked. "We have to have energy for the party tomorrow after all."

"Yeah, let's go. I'm tired too." Annabeth added.

"But we haven't checked out the backyard." I said.

"Oh, yeah." Jason said. "Let's just go there and then go to sleep."

"Fine." Annabeth said.

***XxX***

When we arrived at the backyard, I thought that I couldn't be happier. The floor was brick and it was a sandy colour. There was a _gigantic _pool in the middle, and I emphasize on the word gigantic as much as I can. There was also a huge water slide that when you finished going through it, you would land in the pool and there were recliner chairs that you could put umbrellas in all around the perimeter.

And being a son of Poseidon, I loved it.

"Can I pwease gwo swimming Anwabeth?" I said while giving her my best puppy dog eyes.

"No." She answered sternly.

"Pwease?" I said.

"Fine. But then I won't kiss you for a week." She said and started going back inside. "And I'm going to sleep by the way."

"You know what? Swimming can wait." I said and ran after her.

Everyone started laughing at this.

I ran after Annabeth while not making a sound. Then, I swooped her in my arms and ran while carrying her bridal style.

"Aah!" Annabeth said. "Percy, put me down right now."

"Never!" I said.

Then, I ran up to my room and jumped on my bed.

"Percy, I need to go back to my room." She said.

"Annabeth, we both know that we get nightmares when we're not together." I said. "Besides, a king sized bed is enough for two people."

"Fine."

And after making out for about 10 minutes, we finally went to sleep. And guess what, I had no nightmares, cause I know that my Wise Girl will always be with me.


	11. Preparing Myself for the Party

**Hi Guys! I hoped you liked the last chapter! Nothing much to say right now, so read on!**

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up because I heard knocking on the door.

"Yeah?" I said my voice heavy with sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Connor coming in.

"Oh, shit." He said. "Wait, is Annabeth even wearing a shirt?"

I was awake at once. Last night, during our make out session, her shirt might have come off.

"Fuck! Close the door Connor!" I said and threw a pillow at him. Sadly, it didn't hit him because he closed the door on the last second.

"Sorry!" he shouted while running away. His voice was muffled because of the closed door.

I was a tiny bit angry because I didn't really like guys looking at my girlfriend without a shirt on.

"Annabeth." I said while shaking her awake. Sadly, that didn't work. "Hey! Annabeth!" I said a tiny bit louder.

She sat up and said "Wait… What?" Sadly, when she sat up, she hit my head in the process since I was hovering above her.

"Ow…" I winced.

"Oh, gods. Sorry Percy." She apologized.

"I'm okay. We've suffered _much _more than this." I said to her, while thinking about Gaea, the war and…*shudder*…Tartarus.

"Yeah, that's true." Annabeth said, while looking like she was thinking about something painful. She probably was. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready in my room."

I leaned in to kiss her but she stopped me.

"I'm not gonna kiss you until you brush your teeth." She said.

"But…" I was going to continue speaking but she cut me off.

"No buts mister." She said sternly.

"Fine." I sighed and pouted.

She laughed.

***XxX***

**Annabeth's P.O.V**

After I took a shower and brushed my teeth, I went over to my closet. It was already full of clothes (courtesy of Aphrodite) but at least they were my style.

I put on a green oversized shirt and gray jeans and black converses. I also put on my owl necklace and earrings and I strapped my dagger to my hip. The mist would cover it up from the mortals anyway so I didn't need to cover it up.

I put my hair up in my trademark ponytail and headed down to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

When I went down, I saw that everyone was already there.

When everyone saw me, I heard "Hi Annabeth", "Morning'" and a couple of other greetings from the demigods at the table.

"Hey." I said back.

"We don't have to cook anything 'cause we have the magical plates like the ones back at camp by the way." Piper told me.

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Thanks."

She just nodded her head.

"So, what's the plan for today?" I asked no one in particular.

"Um… Nothing much. We're just gonna kill time while waiting until we need to go to Ruby's pool party." Jason said.

"Oh okay."

***XxX***

**Time Lapse to 5:00 p.m**

I was in the library killing time and then I saw that it was already 5:00 in the afternoon. I quickly got up and went to get everyone, which was hard since there were six levels in the house and there was also the backyard.

Finally, I found everyone. Percy was swimming in the backyard, Thalia and Nico were in the Training Room, Jason, Piper and Travis, Connor and Katie were in the Game room and the others were watching a movie in the cinema.

"We need to prepare ourselves to go to the party everyone!" I said. "Your closet is probably full of swimming suits anyway thanks to Aphrodite. So, no need to go shopping."

"Fine. I still don't wanna go to this stupid party though. Ruby's probably gonna make a move on me or something like that." Percy whined.

"Yeah, but don't you want to see Ruby humiliated in the party thanks to the Stolls?" I said, tempting him.

"Okay, I'll go." He said, and then turned to the Stolls. "But the prank better be worth it, you two."

Connor and Travis clutched their heart in mock pain. "When are our pranks never worth it Percy?" They said in unison. It was quite creepy actually. "You've hurt our pride as pranksters."

"Wait a minute… You actually have pride?" Katie asked, mocking them.

At this comment, Travis glared at her.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." She said, faking an apology.

"Thank you." Travis said.

Everyone laughed. Everything seemed so peaceful, but knowing us, it wouldn't be like this for much longer.

"Let's all go to our bedrooms and get ready, and when everyone's ready, meet up outside near the garage, there are our cars there." I said.

"Okay-wait, what? _Our _cars? I thought that we didn't have any cars." Percy said.

"Uh… Surprise!" Connor said.

"Shut up Connor." Thalia said. Shaking her head at his awkwardness. "Let Annabeth explain."

"Uh, well… We all have our cars that were designed by our godly parents. We all out when we went outside one day but you weren't there because you were asleep." I explained. "And so, we thought that we would let you know by yourself."

"Oh, okay." Percy said. "That is awesome! Let's go now! I wanna see how all of your cars look."

Percy was about to run, but I stopped him.

"No, you only get to see them when you're ready." I said sternly.

"Okay, fine." He said and walked away. "Meanie." He added under his breath.

"I heard that!" I shouted.

"Uh, oops." He said, chuckling and scratching the back of his neck sheepishly.

***XxX***

After Percy finished dressing up, we went to our front yard and into the gigantic garage that we had.

After we opened our garage door with the remote control, Percy's jaw dropped. I can't blame him though, the cars were _awesome_. We all had sports cars.

Mine was a silver one, with black sea green highlights here and there.

Percy's car was a sea green one, with silver highlights.

Katie's car was dark green one, with elegant yellow curls everywhere.

Connor's was a plain dark yellow and Travis's was a very light yellow with some dark green highlights.

The car that was Thalia's was Black, with lightning bolts down the sides.

Nico's was also black, but with Silver skulls down the sides instead.

Piper's car was very light pink (which she hated.) with blue highlights and lastly, Jason's was just a plain sky blue.

But being parked in a row, they looked just plain badass and awesome.

"So, let's go, shall we?" Thalia said while putting on sunglasses.

"Why are you putting on sunglasses when it's nighttime?" Jason asked.

"Gotta look punk." She replied while giving Nico a brofist.

Everyone except those two sweat dropped. **(A/N: Like in the animes! …I know, totally out of topic…) **

"I swear, if Thalia wasn't in the Hunters, she would _so _be going out with Nico." Piper said.

Everyone nodded.

"True dat." Katie said.

"Anyway, we better get going." I said while looking at my watch. "Everyone get in your cars."

Everyone nodded and went into their respective cars.

***At Ruby's house.* **

We all followed the commands of our GPS and we finally arrived at Ruby's (I say her name with as much disgust as I can.) house after 10 minutes of driving. Loud music was blaring from the white mansion. (Though their mansion wasn't as big as ours.) And we could also see loads of different cars parked in front of the house. There were some people making out in front of the house and some people just running around completely wasted.

"Yeah!" The Stoll brothers exclaimed while running into the house.

Katie face palmed and followed them. It was probably because of Travis. They were going to get together sooner or later, everyone knew it. Well, except them of course. Seriously, I swear they were more oblivious to their feelings than Percy and I were before we started dating.

***XxX***

**Percy's P.O.V**

I was kind of nervous about going to the party. I _hate _Ruby. And what if she tried to make a move on me? Cause she sure as hell wouldn't mind that Annabeth would be right next to me.

And as if Annabeth saw my nervousness, she put her arm on my hand.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay, Seaweed Brain." She said with a reassuring smile. "Did you forget that if she tried something the Stolls would humiliate her 'till she moved?"

I laughed. "Yeah, that's true."

I felt more relieved now that I talked with Annabeth. But I was still 99.9% sure that Ruby would try something.

And boy, was I right…

***XxX***

**The end! I didn't really wanna end it there but I felt bad making you guys wait so long. Please forgive me! *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
